


Green Leaves

by JlieJlieFie



Series: 吉光片羽:青春裡的小事 These small things of my youth [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Explicit Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Acceptance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JlieJlieFie/pseuds/JlieJlieFie
Summary: 在异乡工作的金昇玟，在30岁的生日当天晚上遇见了大学时的友人FELIX LEE。尘封的记忆掀开夹层，他们会如何呢?接续”青春里的小事系列”，昇玟与小菲的侧线。
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: 吉光片羽:青春裡的小事 These small things of my youth [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550401
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这两个小可爱叫嚣着不愿意就此在系列中结束，我左思右想发现长大后的他们有机会能够凑在一块发展。

日本东京世界上众多繁忙城市之一，蓝天白云的早晨，上班族熙熙攘攘成为社会经济里运转的螺丝钉。

这城市一隅的小公寓里，

金昇玟穿上浅灰衬衫扣上钮扣，将腿套入黑长裤，穿上牛津鞋，细框眼镜挂在鼻梁，遮住美丽的大眼，肩上提包，文青气质的设计师离开公寓，走至公司这单趟二十几分钟的路，每日来回是他日常的运动方式，在途中用保温瓶在café取了寄杯的拿铁，步入办公室，这是他工作日的开始。

  
  


今天有一点点不同，工作结束后，近乎午夜的小餐馆里，

不太成曲调的生日快乐歌声配着蛋糕与蜡烛端上桌，五六个同事们闹哄哄的嘻笑，递给昇玟一大个提袋，他拿出来是一瓶烧酌和一瓶清酒吟酿。

「昇玟さんお诞生日おめでとう。」 （昇玟（尊称）生日快乐！）

没错金昇玟满30岁了，他推了下镜框，淡淡的勾起嘴角。接受同事们的祝福。

一群人离开小餐馆时已经十一点多了，昇玟挥别同事们，提着他的生日礼物，独自往回居所的路上走着，

稍微走个五分钟，离开餐街，路上就冷清幽静带着秋季的凉寒，倒是有群青年们似乎刚喝完酒高声嬉闹朝他的方向走来，都是潮男靓女嘻哈风格装束，粗大银饰点缀，他瞬间有些恍惚，大学时那群嘻哈装扮的友人们的形象突然浮现脑海，他推了一下眼镜，摇摇头甩开回忆画面，继续向前踏着归途。

那群人又靠得更近了些，勾肩搭背嬉笑欢愉。

一位抢眼的金发男子，墨黑皮衣与紧身工装裤，薄瘦纤细身形宛若淬炼的晶石，正在跟身边的女孩讲话，这侧颜下巴线条角度有几分眼熟。

随着那耳畔的垂坠银饰摆荡在黑夜中闪亮，金发男转过头来，男子愣住了，双眼大睁直视着他，像是看见幻影般不敢置信。

金昇玟眨眨眼，这不可能是酒后的幻象，他刚只小酌一杯啤酒，不可能醉，他也非在睡梦中。

眼前金发男子宛若天使的精致容颜既陌生又熟悉，宛若星辰的满脸雀斑，右耳垂坠的捕梦网银饰在街灯照射下熠熠生辉，印照着美好五官不甚真实，那微翘的唇惊讶的张开又合起。

_「_ _Hi_ _，你好，我是_ _FELIX LEE_ _。_ _」_

_大一初次见面时满脸雀斑的男孩，腼腆迟疑，与长相截然不同的超低音，操着不甚流顺的韩语，笑着跟他打招呼，他非常生涩伸出右手掌，超级礼貌的用着敬语。_

_「_ _您好，我是金昇玟，初次见面请多指教。_ _」_

他甩开涌上的记忆，率先开口，「Lix，好久不见。」

金发男子蹦跳上前，他瞬间落入一个温暖的怀抱，皮衣在秋夜里有点凉，怀抱却有点紧，倒是一秒就放开来。

那双眸温和真挚泛着欣喜，笑靥扬起，「昇玟，昇玟真的是你，真的好久不见，你怎么会在这儿？」  
「我聚餐刚结束，你呢？」  
「我们今天在日本的演出结束，闲逛当地街道来放松是末场结束的习惯，所以舞团一群人出来散步。」

「Hey, Lix, what's up? 」几位Felix的同伴见lix停下脚步没有跟上，回过头走来询问。  
「My friend, Seungmin.」  
「Hi, guys. Nice to meet you. I am Felix's friend, his roommate in university. 」  
「Oh, are you the music producer? 」  
「No, he is another one.」昇玟耸耸肩，他不是韩知城。  
「Well, Lix don't you come with us? 」  
Felix摇头，「I will go back by myself, see you guys. 」  
昇玟眨眨眼，Felix回过头来对他笑，团员们则拍拍Felix的肩就走了。  
「Seungmin, would you like to have some drinks? 」  
昇玟推了下镜框，嘴角上扬歪头示意，两人并肩走在清冷微凉的街道。  
  
  


「Welcome~~ 」  
简约的单身套房，是东京寸土寸金之地将每一寸空间利用极致的精华，书柜贴墙正对一张双人沙发，沙发前有个矮几，沙发背则紧挨着床，单炉厨房紧贴著书餐桌兼用的窗台，桌上摆满了纸张和笔与文具，靠窗角落一盆绿植灿烂的伸展着绿意盎然。  
  
瞬间令Felix想起那个大学时和昇玟一起住的那个公寓，也是各个角落摆设这生气勃勃的绿色植物，还有许多其他的记忆也一同涌上心头。  
  
「Lix你想喝什么酒？」昇玟放下提包，脱去外套，自竟走到小厨房。  
「你平常喝什么？」FELIX脱去墨黑皮衣，拂了下头发，坐到沙发上。  
「Highball，不过我今天刚收到两瓶日本酒，一起试试吧。」昇玟从柜中取出玻璃杯与酒盏。

「听起来很棒。」  
  
两只椭圆柱型长高玻璃杯，注入威士忌混合苏打水加入冰块。

「喏。」

FELIX接过昇玟递来的酒杯，杯壁凝着水珠，透明液体与冰块透射光线折射光芒，气泡缓缓上昇如梦似幻。  
昇玟坐落FELIX身边，双人沙发窄小的座位，两人的大腿总若有似无的触碰。  
  
两人互碰杯缘，发出一声细小清脆声响，默不作声啜饮，突然间太多回忆上涌，有太多话想问，需要一点暂停。

「Lix,你好吗？」  
「昇玟, how have you been？」  
几乎是同时开口，相同的问题，让两人哑然失笑。  
  
「你先说吧，」昇玟推了下眼镜，「你不是毕业后就回澳洲？然后呢？」  
「我就一直在舞团里跳着，不知不觉也就现在了。你呢？我还记得你大四时努力准备出国申请的焦躁状态，学校好吗？」  
「很好，在那所学校里边努力硕士学位的同时，边在当地的公司实习，毕业后转正职一年，然后找到日本的这个工作，就到现在了。」

  
一杯调酒倒是很快就喝完了，昇玟拿出刚收到的那瓶烧酌，握着玻璃瓶扭开瓶口，左手拿起白瓷小酒盏，右手握住酒瓶颈倾斜将澄澈透明的酒液注入，再递给坐在身边的FELIX。

FELIX倒是不知道该怎么下口，继续看着昇玟笑着再倒了一盏，

「辛口适宜浅抿细尝。」昇玟说着，低头啜了一口。

FELIX也就口浅尝酒液，辛口辣度直率强烈从舌尖扩散。

「哇喔。」FELIX发出惊叹。

「觉得如何? 」 昇玟扬眉询问。

「Amazing. 」

「我们两个在学习喝酒时候，你在澳洲我在日本，酒文化这样混着也顶有趣的。」

FELIX扬起笑容，又再喝了一口。

昇玟也啜饮酒液，停顿一拍，再重新开口，「今天真是巧合，我再两个月后就要离开日本。」  
「嗯？」  
「海英要成立工作室，找我跟他一起，所以我要回韩国了。」  
FELIX眨眨眼，「你说海英吗？」那小只马尾圆脸的女孩，时常有自己独到见解的组友？

「哇喔，被你一说我大学时的记忆一个个冒出来。」  
「哈哈哈，我也是呢。」  
  


不知不觉昇玟有些晕了，脸颊染上醺醉的红晕更往颈下持续延伸，侧倚靠沙发背，手掌撑扶脸颊，另一手拿着酒杯，歪头看着FELIX那比起记忆中略为成熟的容貌。

「Lix，你有正在交往的人吗？」

Felix断然摇头，「No，你呢？」

昇玟啜了一口杯中的酒液，也摇摇头。

FELIX双眸幽暗了起来，伸出手掌抚上昇玟的脸庞，温暖的掌心熨贴着肌肤，宛若无声地询问。昇玟也伸出手，大拇指轻抚LIX那微翘的唇，换来FELIX的微笑，侧头向前，精致的小脸缓缓靠上，唇瓣轻轻的贴住，柔软温热触感，可以感受到彼此的温热鼻息。

昇玟眼前是纤长浓密的睫毛，和宛若星空般的雀斑们，他闭上眼。

湿软的舌轻柔的滑过，顺着唇瓣形状舔，再含住轻吮，像是春雨柔和的让人放松。  
舌头滑过双唇，略带着力道探入嘴中，舌贴着舌，卷走空气与品尝津液。

  
半倘，  
分开嘴唇时两人都轻喘着。

「哇，Lix，你的接吻技巧跟大学时比完全是多重进化过了。」昇玟将手中的酒杯放置矮几。

Felix瞬间有点羞赧，却又理直气壮的贴上唇，堵住吐槽，这次不再轻柔，热切带着点饥渴，昇玟伸手探入FELIX上衣，抚摸肌肤感受紧实的肌理，Felix则用力将昇玟扎在裤内的衬衫衣角拉出，开始解昇玟腰上金属皮带扣，他喘了口气推开Felix，开始解开自己浅灰衬衫钮扣，露出美好的颈项泛着红晕，Felix双手交叉抓住T恤衣角手伸过头脱去上衣，露出精壮的胸膛块状分明的腹肌。  
  
昇玟仍在解衬衫钮扣，Felix弯下身，解开昇玟裤头拉下拉链，将衣料往下拉一口气退到膝盖，急切的握住昇玟半硬的阴茎，张口含入。

「Lix，等等，嗯.... 」

昇玟衬衫已敞开却仍挂在身上，眼镜也已滑到鼻梁，软软的靠在沙发背，呻吟着无法抗拒那美好的冲击，手掌轻捉着腿间上下摆动的金发，双腿颤抖无法克制地扭动。

「Lix.... Lix…..emmmmm…..」呼吸急促，破碎的呻吟。  
欢愉急速充斥全身，激烈高潮喷射被纳入温暖的口腔。  
  
昇玟软软的倚在沙发背喘气，看着降落凡间的天使把自身的紧身工装黑裤脱掉，站在昇玟身前，昇玟坐起身，伸手握住FELIX那硬挺的阴茎，伸出舌头轻舔那充血暗红的头端，黏滑的分泌液咸味在舌尖扩散。

「Seungmin.....」

他抬起头，Felix满脸欲望。

他盯看着那精致脸庞，张口一寸寸将勃起阴茎纳入，直至再也吞不了，嘴唇含着不动，用舌面感受那重量与厚度和茎面的起伏。

「Seungmin.... please.... 」

Felix低喃着，手掌捧着昇玟后头颅，开始缓缓抽插，昇玟忍住顶至咽喉的恶心感，伸手扶住摆动中的窄臀配合着动作张嘴与吸吮舔舐，不一会儿苦涩味充斥口腔，吞落不及的有些白浓混着唾液溢出嘴角，再被Felix吻去。  
  
昇玟轻笑着从沙发直接爬上床，Felix顺势抓住那挂在膝盖的裤管施力往下拉，裸露白皙柔嫩的腿部肌肤，一手顺着小腿的毛流抚摸，握住脚腕，另一手脱去黑袜。

昇玟上身灰衬衫钮扣已解仍半挂在裸肩，染上醺醉红晕的胸腹若隐若现，贴在床单上的腿脚掌上仍穿着黑袜，另一脚被FELIX握住举高至面前，昇玟仰头望着那专注的小脸。

「Lix，你要做什么….. 啊….」

Felix张口含入裸露的脚趾头，一阵无法言喻的湿热麻痒从末梢直窜脊髓，荡漾全身，昇玟原本要说的话全化成撩人的呻吟。Felix又湿又软又热的舌头舔过脚趾滑过脚掌小腿再往上，轻啮柔嫩的大腿内侧，湿热的唇舌再一点一点往上舔。

「嗯….. 」

Felix轻轻将昇玟的脚踝放置床铺，松开握住脚踝的手，往上摸至臀峰，拨开臀瓣，舌头舔上，湿热唇舌舔舐上下滑动再绕着洞打转压按，一次又一次，昇玟抽气着无法控制地扭动颤抖。

「LIX……..Lix…啊..…... 」破碎的呼唤混着呻吟请求着。

FELIX松开唇舌与手，抬起上身。

昇玟软软的倒在床上，双腿间的阴茎早已重新硬挺，淌流透明的汁水。

FELIX轻笑着往前爬，昇玟挣扎着撑起上身，抿着唇将眼镜放在床头柜上，从抽屉摸出一管润滑凝胶和保险套，他接过，吻上那仍微微喘息的唇，吞下昇玟原本要说的话语。

抽插的快感间，Felix恍惚，美丽诱人的昇玟又再次在他的身下喘息呻吟，光洁美好的颈胸肌肤晕着醺醉的淡红，水汪汪的双眸迷茫，紧抓着他的臂膀，嘴里含着手指，炙热紧密的感觉，画面、触感与声音与过往的记忆重迭，尘封的记忆及情感和快感同时涌上冲击脑海与神经，那时生涩别扭的两人依靠着指导步骤进行，如今却都是熟练余裕享受欢愉。

  
「Lix。」昇玟发现他的不专心，噘起嘴来轻声抗议。  
  
他俯身吻住微嘟起的唇，捉住那双腿将之绕在腰后，环抱昇玟后背，让昇玟坐在身上，昇玟一手撑着他的大腿一手搭着他的肩，摆动了起来。

========

机场出境大厅，人来人往，人影幢幢，昇玟穿过略为拥挤的人潮，来到约定会面点。

「金昇玟！」

高挑帅气的黄铉辰戴着渔夫帽，丰润的嘴唇上扬，一旁是娇小的吴海英绑着马尾，两人都一派休闲，简约上衣配牛仔裤，朝他招手。

「让我们欢迎一位海龟。」铉辰笑着给他一个拥抱，他伸手和海英右拳轻击。

「黄铉辰，你几个月前才刚和彰彬哥跑来日本渡假顺便找我，怎么搞得一副一百年没见面的阵仗，特地来接我？」

「因为海英开车，而我正好舞展刚结束放假中。」

「昇玟想先去工作室看吗？ 既然你到了，我们明天可以去看家具。」

「对了，昇玟你找好住的地方了吗？」

众多待办事项迎面而来，一转眼就是半年。

最开始的客户是听到他或海英独立成立工作室就转过来的，先接到案子才开始有机会把名片设计印制出来，第一个案子完成后，才挪出时间在工作室安排了一个小小开幕茶会。

铉辰送了一台小冰箱，一开始被他嫌弃的要死，结果使用最多的却也是他。3racha则送上一组音响，让音乐悠扬。

自己开公司就是忙得如陀螺团团转，他们很快的聘请一位助理来协助工作室的运作，才稍微能够喘息。

然后，又过了三个月。

终于他的日子模式又恢复成他喜欢的节奏，规律且日常，有点像是在东京时的那样，早晨公寓里更衣，出门，走路，工作室，在音乐中煮一壶咖啡，将咖啡从壶倒入杯中加入冰箱里的鲜乳，这时海英会差不多时候步入工作室，递给他一份三明治，海英会拿起自己的那份餐点配着他刚煮好咖啡（没错海英只喝黑咖啡），两人开始沟通一天的事项。

没有恋情无须肉体，只有工作和专注时光阴转眼而逝的心流，他心满意足。

海英笑他是性冷感，昇玟知道他是被天使养刁了胃口。


	2. Chapter 2

夏末秋初的夜晚，不再炎热，晚风吹走蒸溽。

昇玟踏着夜色回到自己的小公寓，扭开大木桌上的台灯，今天的他有点疲倦，明天是休假，今夜需要一点放松，他将背包直接放在桌上。

将身体浸泡在泡澡锭溶解后的绿色温水中，温热的水将他包围，抚慰他疲惫的身躯，他慰叹的长嘘一口气。

泡完澡后换上舒适的睡衣，从冰箱里取出冰镇的烧酌。

透明的酒液辛辣复杂的滋味与晕眩醺醉一起扩散，沙发上孤独一人，他看落地窗外的小阳台绿植生气盎然的展叶，更远的黑夜天空没有星月只有无边无尽的漆黑。

昇玟独自啜饮着烧酌，不知不觉间，玻璃瓶已不再凝结水气，里头的液体已消失了半瓶。

他拿起手机，为他的酒盏与烧酌拍照，再拍了几张落地窗与绿叶。

他点选社交软件，点开交谈。

对话只有快一年前的孤拎拎的问候。

_FL: Hi_

他想都没想就把刚拍的照片一口气送出。

 _SM_ _:_ _照片_ _*5_

他眨眨眼，突然间，想趁着对方没有阅读前将讯息收回。

却收到新的讯息。

_FL: Seungmin, I got an offer from ZX dance in Seoul._

LIX居然在在线，他深吸一口气，手指击键回复。

_SM: When?_

_FL: next month._

_SM: 你找到地方住了吗?_

_FL: not yeah_

他抬头环顾小公寓，看看落地窗与绿植，望向黑漆漆的夜空。

寂寞汹涌，孤独泛滥，鬼使神差的他宛若溺水者捉住一丝可能。

_SM:_ _我公寓有间空房_

一个月后，

FELIX按着昇玟给的地址，住宅小区里的一幢公寓楼，搭电梯走在长廊循着门牌到达。

昇玟推开门一身居家舒适，扬起笑容。

在眼镜后的那双水汪汪的美丽眼眸，藏着很多心思与话语。

FELIX忍住扑上去将昇玟拥入怀中的念头，笑着听见自己的低音简单的问候着。

「昇玟，我来了。」

「LIX你先看看房间，空的房间真的很小，不然就先暂时住着，再慢慢找你适合的公寓？ 」

完全是昇玟风格的公寓，简约窗明几净，灰白基本色浅木头家具，绿植妆点角落与桌柜台面，绿意盎然。

结构其实跟昇玟那间东京的套房很像，或许是昇玟习惯了这样的摆设，就像那个套房的放大版。

进门左方是鞋柜右侧是小厨房，正前方是一组木桌椅看起来是餐桌却明显当书桌或工作桌来用，许多书籍堆栈在一盆绿植和桌灯旁。在更前方一点与落地窗之间的空间，一架书柜正对着一张双人沙发靠墙摆放，中间摆着一张矮几。卧室独立出来，并多了个阳台与洗衣间，还有多一个空房。

空的房间真得颇小，只有张单人床和一组桌椅，一个小对外窗，窄窗台上有一盆绿植，剩下的就是仅供一人通过的走道。

昇玟推了下眼镜，「这本来是书房，但是我喜欢把书柜放在沙发前，我当初想说或许铉辰或海英需要时可暂时在这窝个几天，但不能舒服到让他们不想离开，所以就是这样了，LIX你得跟我共享衣柜，来吧，我已经挪好空间要给你。」

FELIX耸耸肩，将两个大行李箱推放置小房间内，随着昇玟参观公寓。

昇玟是个有固定规律的人，所以物品摆设的习惯和大学时几乎完全相同，他很快就弄懂了日常物品摆放的位置。

FELIX回到小房间，打开行李箱，开始拿出自己的物品整理，东西真的不多，最主要的是练习服与鞋袜，护腕护膝与护肘等，再来是日常的衣物、饰品与保养品，手机与耳机等，最后是几本书。

他快速的将物品整理妥当，再去洗热水澡冲去疲惫。

当他边擦着湿头发边走出浴室时，昇玟正在那木桌上阅读，右手握着笔悬在半空。

他坐到双人沙发上，看着落地窗外小阳台绿叶茂密，阳台外是栉比鳞次的大楼灯光，再更远些是黑夜一轮银月高挂。

是嘛，这么多年来，他又回到了这里。

FELIX将腿抬至沙发上横躺，轻轻地闭上眼睛，任回忆冲刷脑海。

蓝天白云的上午，

FELIX按照地址来到Mow dance studio，一个高挑帅气的身影早已经在门口等着，嘻哈宽松的运动装束，双手插在裤袋里，听见声音抬头。

「李龙馥！！！」  
天啊，他好久没有听见有人叫他这个名字。  
铉辰戏剧化几乎惨叫的惊叹呼唤，把他拥住，再放开来从头到脚看个仔细。

「Lix，你长大了。」  
「铉辰你也是！」

两人相视而笑，互拍肩膀。

铉辰打开舞蹈教室的灯光，伸展开双臂开始伸展。FELIX脱下外套也开始活动关节。

他们的对话无须语言，直接从舞蹈。

FELIX又再次看见铉辰那坚韧的芯，鼓动的内核一点也没有改变而是更加流畅润泽。

「ZX dance？你大学时的那个团吗？我记得ZX发展得很好，变成有些规模的公司了。」

铉辰放下大口吞落的水瓶，喘一口气。

「真好，专心在pop舞坛耕耘，这样就很多好机会，源源不绝。」

铉辰用毛巾吸去身上淌流的汗水，将干净的衣服抛给FELIX。

「像铉辰你一样，愿意做不受限的舞蹈表演可不多。」

FELIX脱去湿漉漉的上衣，快速的用毛巾擦干身体，套上干爽的衣物。

铉辰耸耸肩，「一来我无经济压力，二来我早已下定决心，对于舞蹈绝不妥协，而且，有mow dance的存在才能时不时给舞蹈界注入新的活力。如何，Lix你有兴趣吗？你想不想跳自己的舞？」

FELIX倒是笑了，认真的回答着，「想，我正在跳着。」

铉辰嘴角上扬，他多年前早就知道FELIX外表纤细精致内心则是刚强又笃定。

两人驱车前往pH娱乐公司，

FELIX下午要训练pH娱乐公司旗下的q3偶像团队的的男孩们，铉辰则是刚好要到附近拜访客户。

铉辰手握着方向盘驾驶，FELIX放松的坐在副驾驶位，两人随意的闲聊，谈着过去的往事，也聊着这些年来发生的事情。

「LIX，你怎么突然到Seoul加入ZX dance？你家人不都还在澳洲？」

「我在澳洲的舞团以世界各地巡回为主，一年之中也只有四分之一在澳洲，也没多少时间能与家人相聚，绝大部分的时间都在移动，我想要停下来几年。」

「留在澳洲你很难有借口离开原本的舞团吧？」

FELIX深吸口气，拨了拨汗湿的发，「嗯，不只是这样的原因。」

铉辰蹙眉撇了一眼身旁的FELIX，眨眨眼，扬眉，「你跟昇玟住？ 」

「嗯，昇玟的公寓刚好有间空房，让我一起。」

铉辰没有接话。红灯时转过头来，认真的看着FELIX说，「需要帮忙的时候说一声。」

出乎FELIX意料的，铉辰无比真挚没有开玩笑的嘻弄，也许他们已经过了需要为渴求之物感到羞涩的年龄。

pH娱乐公司三楼练习室，

FELIX除了作为q3偶像团体这次新专辑showcase的舞蹈指导以外，也接下了solo歌手SaKi的打歌期的伴舞工作。

FELIX训练完q3的男孩们后，与男孩们道别，开始与SaKi的练习。

SaKi一头乌黑的秀发绑成马尾，穿着成套的运动衣，露出一截柔韧蛮腰，和编舞老师一起走入练习室，弯腰十分有礼貌地打招呼。

大概是第一次必须要进行有亲密接触的双人舞，原本和编舞老师(女)配合练习时很顺利，换为Felix一起练习时则十分紧张，动作别扭时常不能到位。

毕竟是双方都是陌生人，紧张也是正常的，FELIX大概可以理解。

练了两个小时后，编舞老师预定的时间已到先行离开，他则留下来与SaKi练习。

又是再次的动作失误，SaKi无法隐藏着溢出的些微懊恼。

FELIX停下动作，喘了口气，他将汗湿黏在前额的头发往后拨梳，看来今夜会有点漫长。

「叩。叩。」

突然有人敲门，SaKi跑去开。

她眨眨眼略有些惊讶，门外一名男子，简约文青穿着带着眼镜，灰衬衫袖口推至肘，手里捧着笔电与图册，另一手拿着一只提袋。

「你好，SaKi，辛苦了。」

「昇玟，你怎么在这？」FELIX走上前去，接过昇玟递过来的提袋，

「我来开会，刚听到说你们今晚要奋战练习，我就送餐来了。」

「谢谢。」他打开纸提袋里面是轻食餐点与热饮。

「那我先回去了。」昇玟将门阖上离开。

FELIX拿出热饮，递一杯给SaKi，拿出另一杯就口就喝，温和液体流入胃中。他慰叹长吁一口气。

「嗯？」他感受到SaKi疑惑的视线。

「刚那位是？」SaKi询问。

「他是深海设计的设计师金昇玟，嗯，we are living together.」他有些答非所问的回答。

SaKi眨眨眼，也喝了口热饮，是温和的药茶，感受得到关心。

接下来的练习，异常的顺利，FELIX不知道SaKi想通了什么，不再抵触身体碰撞与触摸，展露出专业精神与舞蹈技巧，

FELIX在ZX dance的工作在正轨上咻咻地往前驶。

偶像团体Q3的showcase方结束，紧接着是SaKi的打歌期开始，他配合pH娱乐公司的安排将头发染黑来符合SaKi的舞台呈现。

音乐放送节目的录制漫长，等待时间他找个无人的角落进行肌力训练与伸展，轮到他们时，他穿上合身的黑衣装面带漆黑面具，他与SaKi一起在台上展现这个月辛苦练习的成果，然后，然后，睡眠极少等待时间漫长的两周打歌期，终于告一段落。

夜深人静已超过午夜，

FELIX有些疲倦回到公寓，开门发现公寓仍亮着一盏灯，昇玟趴在那张大书桌上睡着了。

笔电屏幕已暗，马克杯里的热茶没有白烟，自来水笔停在记事本纸昇玟流畅的字迹旁，图册在桌上堆栈着有些凌乱。昇玟明显已经盥洗过，穿着深蓝底的成套睡衣，眼镜滑落至鼻梁末歪歪地勉强挂着，看起来就快要掉了。

这画面令FELIX心头一片柔软，他走近，小心取下昇玟滑脱的镜框置于桌面，轻拍昇玟的肩，只换来模糊的嘟哝。

「昇玟。」他稍微用力地摇了摇，昇玟张开眼睛，水汪汪的美丽双眸朦胧迷茫，看见他倒是漾起笑容。

「LIX，你回来了。」昇玟撑起上身，下一秒就将头靠在FELIX的肩上，温暖的鼻息吹在他的颈，他伸手揉搓昇玟的头发，静静地享受这感觉。

半倘，

「我扶你回卧房。」

「嗯。」

昇玟缩进被窝倒是很快就不动了沉沉地睡去，FELIX忍不住轻笑，打了个哈欠，他要去洗澡。


	3. Chapter 3

7:40 出门

8:00 打开深海设计工作室的门，按开灯光、空调与音响，音乐悠扬，在座位上放下提包，将水注入长嘴壶按下开关，然后开始为绿叶植物们浇水，咖啡豆放入磨豆机，准备好咖啡壶与滤杯安放滤纸，将咖啡粉置入滤纸，提起长嘴壶手腕轻转让适温热水缓缓注入冲流咖啡粉，音符中咖啡香气弥漫。

8:30 海英步入工作室，将一份三明治递给他，他打开冰箱，取出鲜乳倒入自己的马克杯中跟咖啡混和，海英则喝起黑咖啡，两人开始讨论一天的事宜。

9:00 助理S到。

这是昇玟的日常作息，他喜欢规律与整洁，近乎小众文青的品味。午餐可能是和来访的客户吃饭，或是再前往合作公司的途中觅食，如果留在办公室，冷冻蔬菜混和海英大量制作的各式炖煮料理(以玻璃罐头长期保存)一起微波后食用。晚餐若没有跟客户吃则是略过。

20:35 离开工作室。

21:00 到公寓。

当然如果是加班则是另外一回事了。

晚上当昇玟打开门回到公寓时灯光已亮着，沙发上纤细的身影，一册打开的书(语言学习)遮放脸上仅露出微翘的唇，一手臂松垮的荡在沙发侧，长腿交迭已经睡着了的模样，是LIX。

FELIX闻声醒了，略有些迷糊的爬起身，頭发毛躁的乱翘，他恣意地抓了抓，低哑咕哝的声音。

「Seungmin, you are back, what time is it？」

FELIX就这样加入了昇玟的日常，然后某一天当LIX发现他上班的路与前往铉辰的Mow dance studio顺路时，开始跟他同时出门，一起走这段路。

每天早上昇玟和FELIX一起出门，两人边走过早晨的街道，边闲聊昨日发生的琐事或是今天将待做之事。

然后昇玟转弯进工作室，FELIX则继续前行，FELIX早上会在mow dance studio和铉辰一起练舞，下午则进公司或是到必须教课的地点，有时会比他晚有时则比他早回到公寓。

这样子时间快速流转，不知不觉一下子就过了三个月，从春步入夏，他习惯FELIX的存在，更喜欢生活里有FELIX的陪伴。

所以今天当他回到公寓发现灯亮着，公寓里却遍寻不着FELIX的身影，他有些错愕，甚至有些惊慌。

FELIX回到公寓方放下背包就接到电话，拿了钥匙就出门，来到公寓附近的小公园。

天色早已全黑，幽静的小区公园里，树叶稀疏有序，长椅围绕着一个小圆形花圃，传来时有时无的嘻笑声响。

前舞团的同伴们正嘻笑着，分别拍了拍他的肩打招呼，然后各自散开，有人开始随意的跳起舞，有人摊开双臂仰望夜空。  
  
他知道今夜必然是在这个城市里表演末场，结束了这个城市的停留，明天又将启程往另外一个城市。这是种近乎仪式的习惯，末场后放松的在街道散步，宛若牧羊人，在陌生的城市里放牧着自己的灵魂。  
  
手机振动他接起，昇玟的声音。

「Lix你在哪？」  
「在小公园里。」  
「我看到你的背包在桌上，灯也亮着，公寓里却没人。」  
「啊，我忘了关灯，我之前舞团的朋友们临时找我。」  
「好，嗯。」昇玟淡淡说完就切掉电话。

他不以为意，坐落圆形花圃旁的长椅。  
  


「Lix，你看起过得顶好。」棕发男孩坐到他身边，轻搂他的肩。  
「蛮好，我大学时认识的朋友们都在这个城市。」  
「Hi, Lix。」女孩坐到他另一侧，亲了一下他的脸颊。  
FELIX有些怀念这个时刻的气氛，轻笑出声。  
女孩拍了拍他的腿，「I miss you, our beautiful angel who is warm and sweet without a heart, never jealous and possessive….. 」女孩喃喃自语像是念诗一般说着。  
「What？」  
「啊，你没听过大家这样形容你吗？」女孩有些惊讶。  
棕发男孩接话，「when you are sad or depressed, Felix will give you a good fuck to warm you up. 」  
女孩接着开口，「and this beautiful angel without his heart who will heal your hurt, release your pain.  
嗯嗯，我刚进舞团失恋难过时，忘记是谁告诉我的。This is true. I got a warm treatment form you. 我一直想找机会跟你道谢。」  
棕发男也接着说，「我也是，虽然大家都在想你的心在哪。」  
「嘿，我有心的好吗？」FELIX轻敲了敲胸膛。  
他身旁的两人都轻笑了起来。  
  
「嘿，Lix你看那人。」女孩突然转移话题，拍拍他的腿说道。

「气质眼镜小哥，看起来很可口。」棕发男接着说，「喔，他走过来了。」  
  
灰衬衫深蓝长裤笔直整齐，黑框眼镜，穿过公园的入口，踏着夜色走来。  
「Damn, Felix. 」 棕发男看着FELIX的表情变化，眨眨眼，脱口惊叹，「you.....woha….oh…..」  
「FELIX LEE, well, I found out where is your heart.」女孩扬眉勾起单边嘴角。

昇玟缓步最终走到三人面前，淡淡开口。

「Lix.」清朗的声线，却没有任何其他的招呼。

「Well, Lix is needy, he need some help. 」女孩故意收紧放在FELIX腿上的手掌，略带挑衅说着。  
不等FELIX反应，棕发男原本搂住肩的手反转，撑住FELIX的脸颊，亲了一下。「 And we want to help. How do you think？」  
  
昇玟，眨眨眼，推了一下鼻梁上的镜框，口气仍是淡淡的，「Lix？」  
  
FELIX终于反应过来，倏地站起身，「昇玟我们回去吧！」  
  
昇玟转身就走，他赶紧跟上脚步，往前走几步后突然转过头来，两位前团友们挑眉轻笑，对他挥手道别。

「Good bye~」

FELIX跟着异常沉默的昇玟搭电梯回到公寓，

公寓门一阖上，昇玟的体重与唇就一起压上来了，唇瓣很凉，他任由昇玟吸吮着，摊开手掌覆上那有些冰凉的双颊，想要给与一些温暖。

昇玟松开嘴，表情阴郁，伸手拉推将FELIX靠在那张被木书桌边。

「昇玟，你怎么了？」

吻与体重再次压上，FELIX双手赶紧撑扶桌面，承担两人重量缓缓降至桌面，他背躺在桌上，昇玟狠狠的吻着，而身体似乎回复了热度，他伸手扶住昇玟的后颈加深这个吻。

「嗯....。」

文具们凌乱滚动，伴随着摔落到地的声响。

唇舌的味道很好，这是自一年多前东京醉酒的那夜之后他们第一次接吻。

柔软湿热，感受彼此逐渐加速的呼吸与升高的体温。

  
昇玟分开嘴唇，撑起上身，身下的FELIX看着他表情有些迷惑。

他也不知道自己怎么了，醋意缠绕，占有欲与嫉妒萦绕心房。

「Lix, are you needy？Let me fuck you. 」干哑的声音完全不像自己。

  
FELIX眨眨眼，直视的双眸变得黝黑深邃，从桌上撑起上身，重新站在地面，轻轻地说。

「好。」

卧房里昏暗，只有些门外的灯光照入。

一进门FELIX就被昇玟环住腰，轻吻着颈子含住耳壳，柔软的唇含着舌头舔舐，又热又湿。

FELIX第一次见到昇玟如此的面貌，昇玟平时冷峻清朗，没想到嫉妒起来是这种略带孩子气的模样，积极主动，吸吮着他的肌肤，紧拥着像是要把自身一切的能量传递给他。

FELIX退后一步，开始脱去衣裤配合着轻微肢体扭动，wave与臀胯扭动，缓慢带着诱惑，精壮紧实的身躯逐渐裸露。  
先是腰线随着wave衣物往上露出胸膛，然后他转过身去，展现美好的裸背肌理，上衣拉过顶，令头发凌乱，衣物被随意抛在地面，继续背对着昇玟开始解开裤头的束缚，布料缓缓下移缓缓露出紧实的窄臀，FELIX扭转上身看了一眼昇玟，那瞪大双眼直看着傻愣住的模样，令他忍不住笑了出来，转回身走到昇玟身前，开始摸索着解开昇玟长裤金属皮带扣。

昇玟深吸口气后，手指开始解衬衫钮扣，一颗又一颗露出颈脖肌肤，FELIX直视着昇玟双眸，眼神火热，抽出皮带，扔在脚边，随着衣物一件件落地，两人呼吸越来越粗重。

昇玟觉得自己快要爆炸，没想到这一年半多日子以来，他其实并非毫无性欲而只是累积下来，在与FELIX同居的三个月中缓慢闷烧，现在一口气被点燃欲火焚身，他搂住FELIX热切饥渴的吻着。

半倘，

昇玟喘着分开两人紧黏的唇，将FELIX精致的小脸捧在手心，用大拇指指轻轻摸搓那些可爱的雀斑，他低哑喘着说出平时绝不会说出口的话语，

「LIX，我要把你干到只记得我的名字。」

FELIX顿住一秒，眨眨眼笑了，眼神里的欲望倒是更浓烈些，拉开床头抽屉在昇玟习惯位置找到润滑凝胶，递给他，躺在床上。

阳光天使在凡间，雀斑宛若漫天星星点缀脸庞，美好赤裸的身躯躺在他浅灰色的床单中，低哑声线开口邀请，

「Seungmin, Fuck me. 昇玟，干我。」  
  
在耐住性子的仔细准备后，他终于将肿胀疼痛的阴茎推入，FELIX体内非常热而紧，就像是过去很久之前两人的初体验一般，将他紧密包覆没有丝毫的保留。

FELIX紧蹙眉头正在忍耐，腿间的阴茎因为不适，迅速的消退变软。

难道Lix从此之后未曾做过bottom？跟自己一样？

这个念头出现他又觉得可笑，这种迂腐的自私应该早该烂毁，没想到居然伴生自己的占有欲，愚昧又苦涩，这么多年有什么事没发生过？在你的身上，在我的身上，都是一样的。

嫉妒醋意更汹涌的翻腾，惊涛骇浪般的拍打他的心房，耐性与意志倒是全涌上了，他深吸一口气，他要即尽所能的做到最好，他要干到FELIX忘记过往脑中只有他。

昇玟缓缓的开始动作，与其说是抽插不如说在找寻，轻抚柔软的大腿内侧，轻握住柔软的阴茎缓缓的撸动，极其耐心的缓慢的推入拉出，仔细找寻并观察FELIX的表情变化。

FELIX蹙着眉，软软地随着他的动作抽气。

「Emmmmm…….」

奇妙无法言喻的感觉窜入脑中，FELIX抽气混着细小的呻吟，昇玟保持姿势逐渐加重力道与速度，顶撞磨蹭FELIX敏感点，FELIX发出截然不同的近乎呜咽的呻吟，越来越激烈。

  
FELIX握住昇玟的手臂稳固身体，接受持续抽插的力量撞击与快感的冲击，向上望着他，眼神迷蒙满脸欲望，张口呻吟低哑的声线宛若天籁，混杂着破碎的英文字句到后来只剩单音。

「Min...min..so good....so good....fuck me .....harder.....aaa...more...  
...emmmmm....aaa...uuuuu.... 」

昇玟咬着唇保持姿势与力道持续顶撞，右掌加速套弄着硬挺的阴茎。

FUCK….

欢愉充斥脑海，高潮剧烈的波涛，越来越强烈，阴茎抽搐，白浊液体喷射落在精壮肌理块状分明的胸腹。

FELIX喘着气，欢愉余波神智恍惚之间，发现昇玟正舔舐吞入落在他胸腹肌肤上的体液。

「Seung…..min…..」

昇玟闻声抬头，嘴角轻扬，头再更往下，含入正在变软中的阴茎，涩味黏腻，过度刺激让FELIX无法克制发出软软的抽气呻吟，他用力吸吮数下，那呻吟夹杂着痛苦，被FELIX轻推了一下，他松开嘴。

昇玟拿起FELIX的手握住自己硬挺的阴茎。

「Oh, you still hard. 」

FELIX任由昇玟将他扶起并翻身将双手抵在床头墙面，配合着昇玟开腿跪姿将臀抬高，腰背臀成一个美丽惊人的角度，昇玟再次挤出润滑凝胶涂抹，手指轻探，亲吻FELIX裸背，抚摸紧实的臀峰，调整两人姿势，再次缓缓推入。

「Emmmmmm…. 」

昇玟轻吻着FELIX的颈脖肌肤，开始缓缓抽插，呢喃着赞叹，

「LIX... you are delicate, elegant, beautiful….. 」

伸出右手掌握住FELIX半软半硬的阴茎，随着撸动与抽插逐渐硬挺，再松开手掌，环抱FELIX的胸膛，手掌握住肩膀，以此为施力点，这次他不再忍耐，开始加速，追逐着自己的快感，抽出插入抽出又插入，一次又一次。

两人呻吟交缠，快感四处流窜，方才胸臆中翻涌的情绪，或这些日子来时不时浮现的过往记忆，和各种各样的可笑荒谬的虚妄与意图都消散了，消失的无影无踪，只剩下彼此还有感觉。  
  
昇玟快感累积堆栈达到顶峰像是烟花在脑海炸裂，高潮喷射而出，FELIX突然也肌肉紧绷头往后转身扭过头来狠狠的吻着他，吸吮他的唇舌，他晕眩中紧握FELIX黏腻硬热的阴茎，感觉抽搐数下黏稠液体激射而出从他的指缝溢淌流出。  
  
两人胸膛都剧烈的起伏喘着气倒在床上。

FELIX先缓过气，从床铺上爬起，却被昇玟一把抓住手腕。

「嗯？」

FELIX眨眨眼，不太能理解。

昇玟也不懂他自己为什么这么做，只是这个瞬间，这个快感已消退仅剩下晕眩与一丝满足的尾劲，甚至有些无力脆弱的瞬间，一股冲动就这么做了。

他一点也不想松开手，不想要LIX离开。

昇玟的手握得很紧，光洁柔软身躯汗涔涔泛着水光，水汪汪的眼睛溢出眷恋与脆弱，却倔强地紧抿着双唇一语不发。

FELIX轻拍腕臂上那紧握不放的手掌，摸摸昇玟因流汗有些潮湿的发，躺在他身旁。

「Want me stay? or…you want more?」FELIX扬起嘴角，低沉的嗓音又柔又软。

昇玟翻身压上那强韧紧实的身躯。

「Lix，你觉得呢？」

「但是昇玟你的体力不太够。」

「I am not a dancer. You are.」

FELIX一扭腰背，反将昇玟压至身下，亲吻昇玟的唇，往下吸吮昇玟柔软的肌肤，再往下舔舐暗红的乳首。

「Lix….嗯….. 」

昇玟融化在FELIX的吻中，晕眩与快感再次缓缓地昇高，在脑海神经肆意奔腾。

「啊………」

阴茎被含入湿热温暖的口腔，舌头灵活的滑过洞口在敏感的颈部打转，再往下舔吮阴囊。

过度的刺激让昇玟发出近乎呜咽般的呻吟，手指抓着FELIX上下摆荡的头发，头往后仰，双腿轻微的颤抖。

爱慕与占有欲吞噬他的理智，痴迷与渴求焚烧他的意识，痛苦与快感并行混杂冲击神经。

昇玟开口混着喘气，断断续续的请求近乎哀鸣，

「More, please…Lix, I want more…please……」

FELIX松开嘴，「Seungmin, you’re so cute. 」

双膝跨在昇玟身体两侧，手握着那重新硬起的阴茎，对准入口，缓缓的往下纳入。

「啊。」

昇玟扶握FELIX的窄腰上下摆动起来。

「So good... fuck….emmmm….….. 」


	4. Chapter 4

「Lix，Felix，龙馥。」

  
FELIX恍惚之间听见有人呼唤他的名，他揉揉眼，自己正在mow dance的练习室，身上盖了条小毯被，眼前是铉辰表情有些担心。

「你刚睡超熟，我记得你说你下午没事，就放任你睡了。」

啊，自己好像是早上和铉辰练习完后，铉辰出去讲电话，他迷迷糊糊睡着了。

「熬夜？感冒？」铉辰问着。

「I am good. 」 FELIX撑起上身，抓了抓头。

「just...Seungmin fucked me crazy last night. I am not used to being bottom. Strong feelings like a storm draw me being dizzy. As fireworks blew my mind... 」  
他有些混沌的脑袋未经思考就说了出来。

「哇喔，听起来超棒的，是睡太少了吗？」没想到金昇玟这么猛？！铉辰在心中暗自啧啧称奇。

FELIX看见眼前铉辰双眼晶亮兴致盎然，才意识到自己说了些什么，略有些尴尬。

「铉辰，午安，要开始了吗？喔！这位是？有些眼熟呢。」女声打断两人对话。

苏娜，黑直长发素净的脸，气质万千走入练舞室。

「娜姊。」FELIX倒是认出来了，起身招呼。

「这位是ZX dance的Felix Lee，跟我同届喔。」

「Felix你好，请原谅娜姊记性不好。」

「LIX我帮你带了份午餐，你先吃点东西再多休息一下。」

FELIX走入小休息室，铉辰帮他留的一份餐点正放在桌上，

他滑开手机，点开与昇玟的对话。

_SM:_ _出差三日。_

FELIX眨眨眼，输入。

_FL: got it, take care._

FELIX用完餐后，六位舞者们已经在练习室起舞，没有音乐全然的身体练习。

他悄悄坐在最后的角落观赏，昨夜的冲击倒是时不时地涌上，让他有些分心，在舞者练习这熟悉的环境中他昏昏沉沉又睡去。

_S_ _表演艺术大学，舞蹈系馆大教室，课程结束，午休时分，学生们四散觅食。_

_教室只剩下_ _FELIX_ _和铉辰他们两人，_ _FELIX_ _开口询问，声音低沉回荡在空旷的教室内。_

_「_ _铉辰，你是不是有一个学弟_ _”_ _精寅_ _”_ _？_ _」_

_「_ _喔！笑容腼腆，大概这么高。_ _」_ _铉辰比了个到他肩膀的高度，_ _「_ _超级可爱_ _cute, adorable_ _。_ _」_

_FELIX_ _摇摇头，手往上伸超过他的头顶。_

_「_ _这么高。_ _」_

_「_ _喔！这么高_ _？_ _精寅长高了？笑容很可爱吧？_ _」_

_FELIX_ _蹙眉，深吸一口气，_ _「_ _他跟昇玟昨晚看舞展，在公寓门口亲了昇玟脸颊。_ _」_ _FELIX_ _低哑酸涩说着。_

_「_ _Sorry,_ _我真的有非常重要的事，所以才临时不能跟昇玟一起去看展，我猜他应该也有问过你。_ _」_

_铉辰歪头轻笑，_ _「_ _嗯，昇玟会是精寅喜欢的类型，文青气质眼镜狗狗，又主动邀约，精寅他一定会认为是约会，亲脸颊很正常啊。_ _」_

_他皱起眉头，心理郁闷。_ _「_ _我以为你站在我这边。_ _」_

_铉辰摊手，_ _「_ _我就是说实话，精寅很棒。_ _」_

_铉辰歪着头盯着_ _FELIX_ _，_ _「_ _嘿，龙馥，你跟昇玟最近如何？_ _」_

_FELIX_ _眨眨眼，挤出一个形容词，_ _「_ _good_ _。_ _」_

_「_ _Good_ _？_ _」_ _铉辰蹙眉，_ _「_ _你们现在到底是怎么样的关系？_ _」_

_FELIX_ _转转眼睛思考，_ _「_ _Friend, roommate…._ _」_ _他叹了口气，摇摇头，低哑苦涩，_ _「_ _No more._ _」_

_空荡荡的教室里，只有远处传来的交谈与脚步声。_

_铉辰轻搂好友的肩，_ _「_ _嘿，_ _LIX_ _，你有没有跟昇玟一起去看过任何的展览？_ _」_

_「_ _没有。_ _」_

_「_ _邀他去吧。_ _」_

他又睡着了，梦见了当初和铉辰在舞蹈教室的对话。

FELIX抓了抓头发，意识逐渐聚拢，眼前mow练舞室内舞者们正在重复着动作练习。

他没有机会约昇玟去看展，He never got the chance to ask him out.  
昇玟开始跟梁精寅约会交往。

他看过精寅四次，第一次在系馆那小喷水池旁精寅对着铉辰愤怒大吼的时候。

第二次就是精寅送昇玟回公寓，将手抵在门框，亲吻昇玟的脸颊笑容腼腆。

第三次，是刚好也是不凑巧，

他买好了两张展览的票，握在手里像是珍宝，兴高采烈的回到公寓，

开门，沙发上昇玟扭头瞇着双眼，蹙眉嘴里含着手指，他知道这是昇玟压制声音的习惯动作，视线往下，一头耀眼红发正在上下摆动，在昇玟的两腿之间，昇玟一只手掌正轻抓那发丝，瞬间呻吟溢出，昇玟头往后仰。

他赶紧将公寓门轻声关上。  
  
他不太记得那晚他最后究竟怎么到ZX舞团的练舞室，他跳到精疲力竭，汗水混浊眼泪流下，被甩掉落在地或被抹去，最终蒸发在空气里。  
  
然后他申请加入ZX dance专门为偶像团体gak的伴舞小组，开始了他大约每隔一个月出国参加异国演出两周的日子。  
  
第四次见到精寅是在ZX dance的年度公演，

表演后他从昇玟手中接过绽放的花束，那男孩就站在昇玟身后，神色复杂晦暗夹杂着恍然大悟，他不知道精寅悟到了什么，他的大四几乎只剩下半个脚掌仍在学校里，他的职业生涯其实早已在他加入伴舞小组时展开，他只记得模糊之间听过铉辰还是海英告诉过他昇玟已经跟精寅分手，但是当时的他作为职业初心者奋斗忙乱而团团转，当他拖着疲惫身体回到公寓时，昇玟则是为了申请出国留学焦躁而忙碌，然后，一转眼就是毕业后各奔东西。

  
「嘿，Lix，你不适合烦恼。」

不知何时铉辰坐在他身前，湿发一扭扭黏贴在额上，用力拍了一下他的臂膀。

「嗯？」

「直接告诉昇玟你的感觉。」

铉辰笑了，「昇玟平时冷静而清楚，遇到你就丧失思考能力。约昇玟出去，然后把你的感觉告诉他！」

昇玟恍恍惚惚的睁开眼，有些浑沌，眼前是蜿蜒的灰色柏油道路通向远方，深蓝车辆奔驰在高速公路，海英握着方向盘坐在他身旁。

我睡着了。昨晚真有些太过了，激烈疯狂失去理智。

Damn, 头好昏。

昇玟坐在副驾驶座安全带跨过胸口，他甩甩头试图理清意识，聚拢涣散的精神。

海英听见动静仍专注地看着前方，「昇玟你再睡一下，大概还要开一个多小时，到目的地我再叫你。」

昇玟眨眨眼睛，推了下眼镜，用手摀住略为疲倦的呵欠，倒是有些醒了，顺势倚回椅背，闭上眼休憩，回忆涌上，思绪翻腾。

_健身房里，_

_男子年纪很轻，双眼朝两侧斜上飞，略带腼腆的笑容，像是头可爱的狐狸。_

_「_ _您好，我是梁精寅，虽然仍然是体大的学生，但是我已经拥有私教的执照，负责您今天的体验课程。_ _」_

_「_ _你认识铉辰吗？_ _」_

_精寅一脸错愕，默默的点头。_

_他推了一下眼镜，轻轻的笑了。_ _「_ _哈，那么先叫声哥来听听。_ _」_

_「_ _昇玟哥，谢谢你今天邀我，我很开心，晚安。_ _」_

_精寅笑容腼腆可爱，清爽的亲吻落在他的脸颊，男孩羞赧地笑，快速转身离开。_

_「_ _昇玟哥，你想不想去动物园？_ _」_

_「_ _昇玟哥，你想不想去看电影？_ _」_

_「_ _昇玟哥_ _......._ _」_

_羞涩带着点笨拙地亲吻，这次落在唇上。_

_「_ _昇玟哥，我喜欢你，请跟我交往。_ _」_

刚满21岁的他害怕孤独害怕寂寞，非常非常需要人陪。

  
他尝试过自己一个人去看展，却左支右绌，然后他明确知道自己不够坚强到一个人去看展。

那时的他十分羡慕朋友们朝着目标狂奔，FELIX或铉辰、知城与彰彬哥还有海英，全力冲刺着，几乎没有什么空档时间，而他，他却仍然找不到确切的方向。

他带着作品集与茫然疑惑提起勇气和导师讨论，老师看完作品集与他聊完后，强烈建议更帮忙他转学到设计大学，他更鼓起勇气跟父母要求要搬离校园宿舍，21岁的他，想要长大，想要尝试找寻属于自己的未来。

LIX是那么的耀眼，那么的专注与真挚，那么的刚强且坚毅，认真全力追逐着他的舞蹈梦想。

那时的他却是那个害怕孤单，害怕被抛下不得不前进又茫然无助不知道往何处去的…..笨蛋。

_「_ _昇玟哥，你又恍神了。_ _」_

_「_ _嗯？_ _」_

_他和精寅正坐在公寓里的沙发上，矮桌上的酒瓶已空，他正斜倚着看向窗外漆黑夜空，_ _FELIX_ _出国参加巡演，依照惯例还要一个礼拜才会回来。_

_他讨厌空荡荡的公寓，但是他更讨厌他觉得孤单寂寞的自己。_

_「_ _呜嗯_ _……_ _」_

_温热柔软的嘴唇，舌探入索取吸吮。_

_他有些晕眩醺醉，伸手环抱精寅的腰，精寅健壮的双臂环绕将两人贴得更紧。_

_他喜欢精寅，在那个时候，那些孤单寂寞的瞬间，那些茫然无措的片刻。_

_精寅很可爱，友善温和活泼，精寅总是邀他出去玩，精寅会陪着他看展，画展舞展艺术展，精寅填满了他茫然无措的空白时间，温暖他寒冷的身体。_

ZX dance年度公演后，在忙乱充满人的后台，他将一束绽放灿烂的鲜花献给FELIX，那神采飞扬的LIX宛若希腊神祇比花更明艳。

公演的隔日，

_「_ _昇玟哥，我们分手吧。_ _」_

_「_ _我知道你总是恍神的原因了，我喜欢你，但是我没办法这样继续。_ _」_

_精寅眼眶泛红漾着泪光，认真的对他说。_

他知道是因为他的软弱与依恋与茫然无措伤害了精寅。

然后，

他开始学习一个人。

一个人看展，一个人看电影，一个人图书馆，一个人逛街。

一个人出国留学。

一个人独力完成了作品展。

  
_他站在展厅中央，作品围绕着他，观赏人们伫足在他的作品前方，他突然间觉得自己终于做到了，终于觉得似乎自己独立完成了什么。_

_既是满足又是欢畅，突然心中一阵冲动，他拿出手机。_ _  
_ _看着通讯名单眨眨眼，手指在_ _Felix Lee_ _上停留，然后深吸一口气。_ _  
  
_ _接通了，传来咕哝半睡半醒的声音。_ _  
_   
_「_ _金昇玟_ _..._ _怎么了？_ _」_ _  
_ _「_ _海英，我做到了。_ _」_ _  
_ _「_ _嗯？_ _」_ _  
_ _「_ _没什么，谢谢你接我电话，晚安。_ _」_ _  
  
_

「海英，你什么时候决定要找我一起开工作室？」  
昇玟睁开眼，拨了拨头发，拨去回忆，提问。

「大学的时候，你还记得舞台表演呈现设计那堂课吗？那时，我们时常为了作业和project认真的思考与讨论。」  
「当然记得。」  
「我在某个讨论的当下，突然冒出这样的念头，啊，如果我以后要开公司那么就是要找这样认真又能够我讨论，观点与我切入角度截然不同的家伙。」  
海英耸耸肩，「这个念头，在看过你那个拿去与老师讨论转学的作品集之后，就更确定了。」

  
昇玟看着多年来好友的侧脸，当初那个圆脸马尾的少女，现在正熟练驾驶着车跑在高速。

居然，在我仍然迷茫不知自己为何的时候，就已认同我作为伙伴了啊，当初的我怎么没有早点察觉？  
  


海英见他没说话，瞥了他一眼，又再自竟说下去，  
「你转学后几乎很少跟我联络，然后你就焦躁的准备出国啦，我们也就断了联系，直到你在海外的第一场作品展，我半夜接到你的电话，你告诉我你做到了。

我心中就更笃定要找你一起组队。」  
  
昇玟推了下眼镜，谢谢这两个字却不是这么容易说出口，他轻咳了咳喉咙，再轻声开口。

「那你什么时候发现我喜欢FELIX的？」

他突然想要听听聪明伶俐的旁观者之说法。

「嗯，大一大二你们就是普通的好友，  
你大三转学后我们鲜少见面，而且你也开始跟精寅交往，我真正察觉是昇大四的那个暑假，ZX dance的年度公演，你在后台拿着花献给LIX，眼中爱慕流转泛着光。」

「呵！是这样吗？年轻的我真是露骨无法隐藏啊。」昇玟摇头轻叹。

「嘿，昇玟，说到这个，LIX主动回到Seoul，跟你住在一起，这三个月来你居然毫无作为？」

「嗯？」

「拜托，金昇玟。」

海英居然可以边开车边翻白眼，也是顶厉害的。昇玟心想。

「We are 30 years old，三十岁，可不是around 20。害羞一斤多少钱？踌躇一眨眼就是万年。约会啊告白什么的，邀LIX出去！！！ 勇往直前啊。」

告白吗？他要说什么才好？LIX，我孤单寂寞不要离开我？这真的太可笑了。

突然他手机发出声响，昇玟刷开跳出的讯息框。

_FL:_ _昇玟我们一起去游乐园？_

他推了下镜框，深吸一口气回复。

_SM :_ _好_

_SM :_ _下周三我休假_

「看啥？吴海英你这是什么鬼表情。看路。」

海英看着前路，仍挑眉轻笑。

「呵呵呵呵，你才看看你的表情，笑得嘴开到颧骨了。」

两人呵呵笑声回荡在车中，飘扬在蜿蜒的高速上。


	5. Chapter 5

没错，认识这么多年以来，这是第一次昇玟和FELIX两人要一起出游。

深海设计工作室内，桌上摆着讨论中的物件。

「昇玟，你认为呢？」

「嗯？ 啊，海英抱歉，你刚说什么，请重说一次。」

海英摀额叹了口气，放下手中的记事本与蓝笔。

「就是明天对吧？ 你跟FELIX的游乐园约会。」

昇玟点点头。

「我看，你今天干脆还是先回去吧。你超心神不宁根本只有空壳在这里。」

喔。」明显心不在焉的单音响应。

「金昇玟。」

「嗯？ 」

「你想好明天要穿什么了吗？ 」

「素色上衣和牛仔裤配运动鞋。」

「午餐要吃什么？ 」

「还没想，直接吃游乐里的？ 」

「昇玟，你现在离开办公室，去买点可以放到明天在吃轻食和点心，然后，把饮料也准备起来。顺便买隐形眼镜，去剪剪头发什么的。」

「啊，对啊，喔，对，海英，谢谢你。」昇玟像是终于回了神，轻拍了一下海英的肩，快速收拾东西背起提包，脚步轻快。

「走啦，后天见。」离开时对海英挥挥手。

海英有些好气又有些好笑摇摇头，轻笑着走回自己的座位，喝了口已经冷掉的黑咖啡。继续处理进行中的案子。

翌日，

秋季凉爽风和日丽，晴朗湛蓝高空偶有几朵白云飘过。

FELIX简单梳洗后穿上蓝白色清爽休闲的上衣与破损牛仔裤，黑短发轻扬，简约银饰。

他看见昇玟抛开设计师的职业打扮，清爽字母t恤与牛仔裤休闲轻松的模样。没有镜框，露出狗狗般水汪汪的美丽双眸，他扬起笑容。

昇玟从厨房冰箱里取出昨日先购买好的餐点与饮料，装入提袋，看向身旁的FELIX歪头示意。

FELIX笑靥灿烂，将手中两顶帽子，一顶递给昇玟，一顶戴上，两人并肩出发。

蓝天白云的晴日，阳光温暖，舒适宜人。

城市郊区，

平常日的游乐园，人还是顶多的，校外活动的国高中生活蹦乱跳，约会的年轻情侣则是手牵着手时不时细语交谈，也有携老带幼全家三代一同出游的悠闲缓慢。

昇玟看着手中的地图，

「LIX，你想先玩什么？ 」

「其实，我怕高。」

「喔，那海盗船？」

「金昇玟！」

「哈哈哈哈，可是我最想玩海盗船了，那么只好先坐云霄飞车？」

昇玟故意逗弄，FELIX一脸窘迫。

最后两人先去玩碰碰车，再跑去坐摩天轮，两人坐在小车厢内，缓缓昇到高空，随着昇高，FELIX几乎定在座位动也不动，表情僵硬，额上冒着冷汗。

昇玟用相机则兴奋的左拍右拍捕捉景色，更拍着表情僵固的FELIX。。

然后两人再去玩高空脚踏车，莫约两层楼挑高的轨道，往前踩踏板速度缓慢可以观看整个游乐园风景。

FELIX倒是没有这么害怕了，看着昇玟短发被风吹拂，阳光洒落脸庞，在风和日丽的蓝天中那水汪汪双眸含笑漾着喜悦不停按下快门，真是美丽的风景。

一下子就是中午，

两人排队买了热茶和热咖啡，找了个较静谧的位子，热饮配着带来的冷餐点，背景夹杂着游乐园特有的音乐与少年们嬉戏的欢闹声。

突然莫名的喜悦胀满昇玟的内心。

曾经那些拉着他让他无法前行的记忆，早已在心房最柔软一块往下蔓延细密的根系，形成网络。

这些日子对话与笑靥拂去那些堆积的尘埃，日常相处就像浇灌冰凉的水，让其重获脉搏，将过往那些来不及输送的情感一波一波一股一股输送出来，当老旧沉郁过后，新明鲜亮的新血鼓荡，充新发出嫩芽展开新叶。  
  


他握住FELIX的手捏了捏，掌心略为粗糙带着细茧，却很温暖。

那些孤独那些寂寞那些空洞那些寒冷，都被这温度填满了，融去尖利的锐角，融化成春泥，

他心头一片柔软，胀满了无以形状的情感。

「LIX，FELIX LEE。」难得正式的呼唤全名。

「嗯？」FELIX满嘴食物正在咀嚼，歪头疑惑，看着昇玟双眸充满希冀。

「陪我去坐海盗船？ 」

FELIX眨眨眼，倒是点头答应了。

要玩海盗船人颇多，两人夹在国高中学生们的中间排队，终于轮到他们。

「昇玟你想坐哪？」

「最后排？」昇玟故意逗弄着怕高脸色苍白的FELIX。

FELIX眨眨眼深吸一口气，壮士断腕般的下定决心往最后排走去。

他赶紧拉住，换来FELIX一脸疑惑，他耸耸肩，

最后，两人真的坐到船体的最后排，只有他们俩人独占四人位置。

广播响放着注意事项，安全护杆落下固定，机械铿锵运转，海盗船越荡越高。

FELIX低音惨叫与众人的尖叫声一起回荡，让昇玟忍不住笑出声，笑声回荡在空气中，他乘着风摆荡，像是飞翔在蓝天，自由自在无拘无束。

他喜悦地高声欢呼，混在FELIX悲惨的哀鸣中，令他忍不住笑着伸手拍拍FELIX的大腿给予安慰，被一把紧紧握住，他扭过头看FELIX苍白的小脸，有些疑惑。

「金昇玟，我喜欢你。」FELIX大喊着，混在众人的尖叫里。

他眨眨眼愣住了。

FELIX将头靠近他的耳边，低沉声线再次喊出，

「「「金昇玟，我喜欢你！！」」」

手握得很紧，声音回荡在他的脑海。

笃定与真诚，FELIX的真心告白回荡在蓝天，如风如阳光。

所有的过往抑郁纠结在掌心的温度中融化为滋养的春泥，他心中的植物在LIX的声音与笑靥中摊展绿叶，茁壮，生意盎然。

昇玟深吸一口气，看着身旁FELIX精致的小脸，眼中印照的灿烂的蓝天白云，充满真挚还有希冀，他展开双臂紧紧的抱住。

「LIX，FELIX LEE，我也很喜欢你！真的很喜欢，非常喜欢，超级喜欢，我喜欢你FELIX LEE。」

时光流转，三个月眨眼而逝，一下子又是一季，秋转入冬。

薄长袖与细针织换成厚毛衣加保暖外套，人行道树叶从微红到干枯的黄褐到飘落只剩黑漆漆的树桠，等待白雪。

7:40 和FELIX一起出门，边走过早晨的街道边聊天

这是昇玟每日早晨的日常，他喜欢规律与整洁，FELIX是他生活中的一部分，如风吹拂如阳光灿烂。

8:00 打开深海设计工作室的门，按开灯光、空调与音响，音乐悠扬，在座位上放下提包，将水注入长嘴壶按下开关，然后开始为绿叶植物们浇水，将咖啡豆放入磨豆机，准备好咖啡壶安放滤纸，将咖啡粉置入滤纸，

_「_ _...._ _Seung…min…...emmmm…...more…._ _」_ _LIX_ _独特的低沉声线在他耳边低语。汗涔涔的肌肤与紧实的身躯，温暖的拥抱，湿热的唇舌，美好的_ _….._ _。_

昇玟将衬衫袖口反折推至肘，昇玟提起长嘴壶在咖啡粉上绕圈让水均匀覆盖。

8:30 海英步入工作室

深海工作室内音乐悠扬，绿植们刚浇过水叶片还有着晶莹水珠。

海英看见好友正噙着笑，手提热水壶手腕轻转让适温水缓缓注入冲流咖啡粉，音符中香味弥漫。

「早安啊，昇玟，你的早餐。」

「海英早安。」昇玟将长嘴壶放下，推了一下鼻梁上的镜框。

「你最近的心情真的很好呢。」

「有吗？」

海英眨眨眼，顿了几秒后，摇摇头，「没有，一般般吧，咖啡好了对吗？」

昇玟推了一下眼镜，将一杯黑咖啡递出。

海英看着正咀嚼早餐眼角含笑的昇玟，摇摇头扬起嘴角。

气象预报说今晚会下雪。

绿意盎然的小公寓里，

FELIX一身舒爽的睡衣，推开盖在腿上的保暖毛毯，从沙发上站起身，他打算要到厨房倒杯水来喝，发现大木桌旁的昇玟工作已告一段落正在收拾，正将笔电纸本文具们一一放置入双肩背包内。

他走到昇玟身边，手臂松松的环住昇玟的腰，将下巴靠在那肩膀。

「嗯？ 」

「收好了？ 」

昇玟将背包的拉链拉上，安放在桌面，关上桌上的台灯。

「好了。」

FELIX双臂收紧，胸贴上昇玟的背，张口含住耳廓。

「嗯…..。」

昇玟转过头吻上他的嘴，他一手往上抚摸胸口，手指轻拧乳尖，一手往下探握住半硬半软的阴茎，昇玟软软的倚在他的怀中，更用力吸吮他的唇舌。

FELIX松开环抱，一手将昇玟左脚抬至椅面，抬高臀部拉下布料，光洁的臀裸露在微凉的空气里。

「LIX，等等。」

掰开臀瓣，褐色皱褶环形的洞口内透出粉红色的柔软黏膜，舌头舔上。

「啊…….」

温热潮湿的触感，昇玟急速融化在FELIX的唇舌舔舐里，膝盖一软，双肘撑住桌面稳住身体，双腿轻微的颤抖着，软软的呻吟。

这些日子以来，FELIX已经摸清楚昇玟的敏感之处，让昇玟迅速沉迷落入快感浪涛，随之漂浮呻吟。

润滑凝胶涂抹，手指轻易的就被纳入，再加入一根指头配合着旋转，FELIX继续亲吻舔舐，再加入一根手指，昇玟轻哼着，臀开始情不自禁微微往后摆动渴求更多，他退出手指，掏出硬挺的阴茎戴上套子抹上润滑，一推到底。

「呜嗯，LIX。」

昇玟头往后仰剧烈的呻吟起来。

快感冲击FELIX，他迷眩无法控制的快速的抽插顶撞着昇玟敏感处，感官欢愉汹涌一波接一波。

「等….等…..LIX…LIX。」昇玟轻拍着他的大腿。

「嗯？」FELIX停下动作。

昇玟喘着气。「到床上去再继续。」

「好。」FELIX松开抓握腰臀的手掌，退出。

昇玟拉起长裤，将公寓的灯一一关上，两人步入卧室。

昇玟脱去上衣，床单上FELIX光裸美好的身躯，噙着笑看着他脱去身上仅存的布料，他爬上床跨坐在FELIX身上，俯身吻上。

窗外纯白雪花飘落降临大地。

小公寓里温暖，绿植茂盛绿叶舒展生气盎然，

卧室舒适的床铺上，两具紧贴热切激情的肉体，激烈的呻吟与喘息。

高潮余波的欢愉恍惚中，两人躺在床上，FELIX搂着昇玟，逐渐消退变软的阴茎，却仍留在昇玟体内，心跳迭着心跳，肌肤熨贴着彼此。

「昇玟。」FELIX低沉嗓音温柔。

「嗯….」昇玟睡意急速涌上眼皮厚重，嘟哝着回应。

「I love you.」

又柔又软的低沉声音温暖的包覆着他。

「我也爱你。」

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> 不知道为什么突然想说点话。  
> 趁着这个转换跑道的空档，有这样子的机会可以尽情地写小说的我真的很幸福。
> 
> 最早写的其实是”吉光片羽:青春里的小事”的主线，在通勤或是各种零碎的时间断断续续写的，然后再来是”Healing Heart and Moving On”一口气畅快淋漓尽至的写得很爽，再来是青春里的小事系列的侧线(昇玟&小菲)，最后是你手头上正在看的这篇Green Leaves。
> 
> 不知道为什么回头来看，”青春里的小事”应该是超过现在的我的能力范围，虽然有想要传达的东西，却也不知道有几分表现出来，当初会开始写其实是因为我脑海里一个模糊的画面，画面里的角色们情绪强烈感染到了我，让我开始动笔写这个故事，有传达到1%就我就满足了。
> 
> Green Leaves真的是两个小可爱一直在我脑海中叫嚣说不甘心就这样无疾而终，我脑海中剧情延续着，这两人却一直没有能够有交集直到around 30，这篇就这样开始了。
> 
> 最后，天下无不散的筵席，It’s time to say goodbye.  
> 马上要返回工作岗位的我，应该很长一段时间没有机会这样爽快的写作了，
> 
> 有缘再会。:)


End file.
